Victor von Doom (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Latverian Embassy | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (6'7" armored) | Weight = 225 lbs | Weight2 = (415 lbs armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars which hides behind a metal mask | CharRef = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = World Destroyer, Monarch of Latveria, scientist, would-be conqueror | Education = College studies in the sciences (expelled before degree completion); self-educated to graduate level and beyond in most sciences; self-taught knowledge of the mystic arts of magic | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Latveria | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Whatever you choose, know this. There is nothing in all of creation that can stand against my will. Not Incursions not S.H.I.E.L.D., not you! Doom is SUPREME OVER ALL! | Speaker = Dr. Doom | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Victor von Doom was born a gypsy in the Balkan kingdom of Latveria, his mother was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. He attended college where he met Reed Richards, and Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Victor's face. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world until he came upon a small Tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination, becoming one of the most powerful threats to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the civilized world. The Pulse Doom was notably absent when supervillains lurking for the Isotope-8 first appeared, which worried everyone involved in global security. After an alliance between heroes had already been established, Doctor Doom's Servo Guards attacked the St. Patrick's cathedral, lead by Whiplash and Vapor, both villains where defeated, but the search for Doom had to be postponed. Three Strikes Numerous thugs appeared in the Yankee Stadium. The Alliance found themselves against Vulture and Green Goblin, whose investigations were revealed to had been bankrolled by Doom himself. When Doctor Doom apparently revealed himself, Hawkeye was sent to fight him, but he turned out to be a Doombot. Command Performance The Empire State was surrounded by Servo Guards. Doom used Madame Masque and Crimson Cowl as distractions until he revealed himself in order to express his plans to make of the landmark building the new "Doomlabs". Mr. Fantastic aided the Alliance in their fight against Doom, but he soon disappeared after the battle begun. The Syndicate After the Alliance fought numerous organizations such as The Hand, Maggia and Hydra working together retrieving different magical artifacts and the body of the Red Skull, numerous Servo Guards were established all around Bryant Park. Doctor Doom announced the different alliances between evil organizations formed the Syndicate, with the aim of creating a new world using the unprecedented powers of Isotope-8. The Thing fought Victor, but he disappeared after being defeated. Titanomachia After the leaders of each fraction of the Syndicate fought the Alliance, Doctor Doom revealed the Syndicate to had been only a diversion for his true plans, and that S.H.I.E.L.D. made Doom the favor to eliminate anyone who could've been his rival. Numerous Servo Guards and Doombots marched out of the Latverian Embassy, and Mr. Fantastic was sent to fight Doctor Doom again, but he soon headed back to the Embassy. Ghost in the Machine Doom tried to retrieve the artificial intelligence known as Ultron from Hank Pym, but failed. Incursions When the mysterious phenomena known as Incursions started occuring, Doctor Doom investigated what caused them and discovered the Multiverse itself being in a decaying condition. Doctor Doom decided to ally himself with the Alliance (or rather make the alliance ally with him) in order to put an end to this disaster. | Powers = Magic: *'Mystical Blasts:' Doom's mystical expertise was only the minor magics of the Earth. *'Mystical Force-Fields' *'Summoning' *'Spell-Casting' *'Mystical Ensnaring' | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Master Martial Artist: He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. Indomitable Will: Doom has a great willpower. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doctor Doom's Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Although his name is given as Victor in his Marvel XP dossier, throughout the game he's called Victor in numerous dialogues. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Von Doom Family Category:Magicians Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Time Travelers Category:Occultism